In a State of Undress
by KlaineDrarryMerthur
Summary: Kurt's always wearing fancy designer clothes, everybody knows that. But do they know what's hidden underneath? What's their reaction? Ripped!Kurt Dancer!Kurt Kurt/Blaine
1. Finn

In a State of Undress

Kurt's always wearing fancy designer clothes, everybody knows that. But do they know what's hidden underneath? What's their reaction?

A/N: Hello! This is my first Glee fic and I'm super excited! I've been looking for a fic like this for a while and I've decided to write my own. I hope you all like it and it's not too bad. I'm only in year 8 don't have much experience. If anyone wants to beta or has prompt or suggestions, see anything that needs fixing, review or pm me!

READ ON!

Finn

Finn never really wanted to have a shared room with Kurt. Yes, he's got over his homophobia, and he knows that Kurt doesn't consider him as a boyfriend material anymore. But that doesn't make sharing a room any less awkward. Kurt had walked in on him changing several times and the counter-tenor blushed, apologized profusely and covered his eyes. But that wasn't what he was thinking about as walked out of the boys locker rooms. Instead, he's thinking about the new Glee assignment and what song he's going to sing.

He walks through the rows of beaten up trucks that belong to the rest of the football team and heads over to his own pathetic excuse for a car. He gets in and drives home as quickly as he can, daydreaming of pizza and blowing up some stuff on his Xbox. When he gets home, he heads down to the basement, which he shares with Kurt and chucks his gym bag on the couch. Still dirty and sweaty from football practice, he heads over to the bathroom to take a shower but he doesn't notice that the door is slightly open and the light is already on. Being the oblivious guy he is walks in and is startled by what his eyes see.

"Finn! Oh my God! Learn to knock!" Kurt screams pulling his pants up and attempting to cover his bare chest with his hands. Finn just stands there with his jaw hanging open, staring at Kurt's pale chest.

"Dude! You totally have a six pack!" He stutters with his mouth still hanging wide open.

"Thank you for pointing that out Finn." He says dryly. "Now can you get out of the bathroom so I can take a shower, I'm still sweaty from dance practice and the longer I stand here talking to you, the longer time the sweat has to seep into my pores! If I get any pimples Finn, I blame you."

"Whatever! Have you _seen _your chest? How the hell did you get abs like that?" Finn asks, in an admittedly high-pitched tone of voice.

"I dance Finn." Kurt deadpans. "It requires more strength then you think. I was also a cheerio for a while and on the football team but you know that. I don't get why it's so surprising!"

"You can't tell under your clothes dude and no offence, but you're gay! No one expects the gay guy to have hidden abs!" Finn exclaims flailing his arms all over the place.

"Just because I like guys Finn doesn't mean I don't have abs." He states walking past Finn and back into their bedroom. He grabs the blue t-shirt that Blaine had left by his dresser the other night when he came over for a Disney movie marathon, pulls it over his head and covers up his pale, toned chest.

"It's not fair!" Finn whines following Kurt into their room and flops onto his bed. "How is it that you have amazing abs and just _dance_ while I'm stuck with as Santana says 'man boobs'?"

"Well _man boobs _dancing means I have to work out. I don't just point my toes and get a nice body! Kurt explains poking Finn in the stomach.

It takes work Finn! Eating good food and not sitting around shooting things on your Xbox all day!"

"Even if I do, Rachel still won't put out." Finn sighs dejectedly. "As much as I love her, she really can be a prude."

"Finn, I don't want to hear about your girl problems. I hear about them enough from Rachel as it is." Kurt complains shuffling his way over to his bed and sitting down.

"Really? Could you talk to her for me?" He asks excitedly with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

"Deal with your own troubles Finn." Kurt says, not looking up from picking at something under his nails.

The room goes silent and Kurt gets up and walks back into the bathroom. After a few minutes Finn hears the water turn on as Kurt has a shower and when Kurt comes out of the bathroom in only a towel 10 minutes later all Finn has to say is "It still can't believe you're ripped!"


	2. Santana

In a State of Undress

Kurt's always wearing fancy designer clothes, everybody knows that. But do they know what's hidden underneath? What's their reaction?

**A/N: Hello again! Time for another chapter! Not sure how often I'm going to be updating because I have homework and netball and piano and trumpet and reading fanfictions. Yes, I'm a very busy person. And thank you all **_**so much **_**for the reviews. **_**7 reviews! 9 favourites! 29 Alerts!**_** On only the first chapter and for a non-experienced young writer! I literally fell of my chair when I saw them! And just to make it clear yes I plan on doing all of the major character on Glee and their reactions.**

**Also just to make it this clear as well, some of the chapters will be set in older episodes just to make things more fun! **

**Also I added a poll on my profile (http:/www()fanfiction()net/u/3051787/KlaineDrarryMerthur) **

**(just take away the () or just click on my name up the top **_**KlaineDrarryMerthur)**_** where you guys can vote for what characters you want me to write first!**

**Follow me on twitter! My name is ithinkispyyou**

**We can obsess over Klaine together!**

**Next is Santana as RoundTheClock suggested, I'm not sure if I got her right but I tried! **

**If anyone wants to beta or has prompts, suggestions, sees anything that needs fixing, review or pm me! **

**Read and review my lovely jubleys!**

Santana

_This chapter is set back at the start of season two. Kurt hasn't met Blaine. Santana isn't a lezo, Beth hasn't been born, Puck and Santana are still fuck buddies and Kurt is stilled getting bullied daily._

_Where the hell is Puck? _I texted him 10 minutes ago to meet me in the choir room because I was horny. And here I am, standing in the choir room like a loner in the middle of class. He best hurry the hell up cause Santana wants to get her mack on.

She headed over to the boys locker room, where Puck spent majority of his time to look for him so she could castrate him for not showing up. She knew he had math class right now and there was no way he was there and unless he bludged school completely and went off campus, the locker room was the most likely place.

When she opened the door, her eyes were greeted with the sight of young, sweaty boys. Most people would think this would be something Santana would be glad about but when these guys were hairy, fat and completely unattractive it was like torture. She grimaced and stepped through the door and started her way to where Puck's locker was. She could smell the sweat and other questionable smells coming from the dirty pile of towels on the benches and the showers that definitely needed renovating. They looked at least 50 years old! The girl's bathroom was nowhere near as bad as this.

When she finally got to Puck's locker she sighed disappointedly. Puck was nowhere insight. She looked around the lockers and even peeked in the showers to see if he was taking one but instead got an eyeful of sweaty man-butt which wasn't that bad. She'd call him later. As she turned to make her way back out of the locker room her phone buzzed.

_Sozz Satan. No can do._

_I had 2 go home 2 look after my litle sis. _

_She had a asthma attak skool 2day._

_Puck x_

She sighed and typed back her response.

_:( Sure sure. Go play nurse 2 your sis._

_2 bad tho. I was rly eager. Your loss._

_Santana x_

She started walking towards the door with her eyes still on the phone but she wasn't watching and walked into someone.

"Santana? What are you doing in the boys bathro- wait, don't even bother answering that." Kurt asked making sure his towel was covering his crotch.

Kurt's question was met with silence and Santana just staring.

"Santana? Hey anyone home?" Kurt probed waving his hand in front of her eyes.

Santana smacked Kurt's hand away from her face and stepped towards Kurt slowly, like an animal stalking it's prey.

"I know you're totally gay and look like Peter Pan with that baby face, but _god_ your chest is hot and I would hit that any day!" She slurred seductively, roaming her hands around his pale but well-defined chest.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kurt shrieked stepping away from the crazy girl that was staring at him like she could eat him.

"Your abs homo. Puckerman's don't even compare to what you've kept hidden under your fairy clothes." She said with an evil and suggestive glint in her eye, stepping even closer to the half-naked boy baking him into the lockers.

"Fairy clothes? My clothes are designer and your skimpy red cheerio uniform doesn't even compare! Mine have style and loo-"

"Shut up Hummel. I wants to feel your abs." She said removing her hand from Kurt's mouth and felt his chest.

"Hey! Stop feeling me up!" Kurt shot at her and ducked to her right and away from the corner or lockers she had backed him into.

"Come back here lady face! You can't deny Satan!" She yelled running after him.

He ran through the rows of lockers and benches and into a toilet cubicle. He leant back on the graffiti covered door and caught his breath, rearranging his towel still around his waist. He jumped when Santana pounded her fist onto the door.

"Don't hide Hummel. I want to know how you got ripped!" She stated loudly still banging her fists on the red, graffiti covered door.

"Umm… ik..d..f..dce.." Kurt mumbled inaudibly.

"What was that homo?" She asked threateningly.

Kurt sighed in annoyance at the name.

"I kind of dance" He said quietly rubbing the back of his neck nervously even though she couldn't see him.

"Dance? You should join the Cheerios!" She said excitedly. "Man, if you wore a uniform and didn't hide those pecks, even Karofsky would be begging for your number!"

"I don't think so Santana… Anyways I wanna go put my clothes on and go home. My dad's probably worrying that I'm not home yet!" Kurt said, trying but failing to sound confident.

"Fine. But I'm still telling coach that you can dance." She stated smugly and walked away.

And if anybody came into the room, they would find McKinley's soon to be cheerio dressed in only a towel, whacking his head against the wall repeatedly.

**A/N-This chapter is a little longer and didn't exactly go as planned but I'm happy with it anyways. Hope you like it and it gets as much of a response as the last chapter :)**

**And don't get used to the frequent updating. The more reviews, the more I update :D**

**Review! And have a happy day my lovely jubleys (I think that will be my name for you all. Unless you guys come up with a better one.) Xx**


	3. Warblers

In a State of Undress

Kurt's always wearing fancy designer clothes, everybody knows that. But do they know what's hidden underneath? What's their reaction?

**A/N- Heyyo! How is everyone? Just got back from Netball umpiring and decided to write another chap! Probably won't be able to update all weekend because my sister has her birthday party and we'll be getting ready for it. **

**This chap hasn't been beta-ed but I'm getting a beta! **_**Klaine Is My Life **_**said that she will gladly do the honors! **

**Thankyou to everyone that reviewed and make sure that all of you review! I know you're out there cause there's more favs and alerts than reviews!**

**Remember to vote for which character/group you want me to write next on my profile!**

**Follow me on twitter! My name is ithinkispyyou**

**We can obsess over Klaine together!**

**Blaine, New Directions and Warblers are tied at first on the poll at the moment and I decided to go with Warblers. I want to do Blaine a bit later but you get to see Blaine in this chap and the other two chapters are members of ND so I thought I'd switch it up a bit.**

Warblers

_This chapter is set in Season 2 Episode 16, which is regionals. New Directions against the Warblers and the hipsters. ND wins._

"New Directions, you're going to nationals this year!" Slurred the woman on stage announcing the winner for regionals drunkenly.

His heart dropped into his stomach. He wasn't going to New York.

Yea, he was happy for his friends in the New Directions but it was his dream. Going to NY with the Warblers and his new boyfriend would've been perfect. But I guess you can't get everything.

He joined in the rest of the crowd clapping and just smiled sharing a look with Blaine. Thinking about how even though they didn't win and wasn't going to New York, he got Blaine and that was all that mattered. But his thoughts were interrupted when Coach Sylvester punched the drunken blonde haired woman and the curtain came down.

People rushed to the female's aid, helped her up off the floor and carried her off stage. New Directions ran off stage squealing and hugging in excitement while the other two teams walked off the stage disappointed.

The Warblers sat down in the green room sighing loudly, drinking water from the bottles they had brought or heading over to the vending machine to buy a well-earned snack. Kurt sat down on an uncomfortable plastic chair next to Blaine and got out his phone sending a congratulatory text out to each member of the New Directions.

He breathed loudly and placed his head on Blaine's shoulder, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Blaine just kissed his temple, leant his head on top of Kurt's and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"I know they totally deserved to win, writing original songs and all but I really wanted to go to New York with you guys." Kurt announced unhappily to the Warblers. They all looked over at him and could tell by his unusual slouched posture that he was really saddened by the fact that they didn't win.

"We all wanted to win Warbler Kurt. But you're right. They were better than us and did deserve that trophy." Wes said formally, adjusting his blazer.

"How did they even write songs that fast? I thought you said that they usually don't even have songs until a couple days before the competition?" David asked, looking expectantly at Kurt.

"I'm not exactly sure." Kurt says lifting his head from Blaine's shoulder. "They've never written original songs before. I'll ask Rachel next time she comes over."

"Rachel? She's the girl that had most of the solos right?" Thad questioned placing his head on his hands.

"Yea… She always has the solos" Kurt shrugs, lowering his head back onto Blaine.

"No wonder. She's amazing! I mean that first song? She sung with such emotion. I bet she wrote that song! She's very talented if she did." Wes cries excitedly.

"Got a crush have we Wes?" Jeff winked at the now blushing Warbler.

"Don't bother. She's hung up on my step-brother." Kurt says getting his phone out again to reply to the texts he got back from his friends.

The room goes silent and the mood is somber.

"You know what?" Exclaims Nick getting up off from his own plastic chair. "Let's not sit here all depressed. Let's go back to Dalton, take off out blazers and throw a party!"

The Warblers, barring Kurt and Blaine, get up enthusiastically, yelling and whooping. Blaine gets up and holds his hand out to Kurt. Kurt grabs it with a small smile and they follow the rest of the Warblers out into the parking lot.

As soon as they got to Dalton they all ran to their dorm rooms, dumped their blazers and grabbed the party essentials. Booze, food and Wes grabbed his gavel ("Of course it is a party essential!" He'll tell everybody when he walks in with it). They met back up in the choir room. Somebody started the music and the madness began.

Two hours later, everyone one was dancing and the bass of the music was vibrating the polished floorboards of the choir room. Drinks were being poured and passed out. Food including chips, chocolate and a large amount of candy was put on the desk usually used for stacking sheet music (just incase Blaine decided to throw papers in the air again).

The buzzed boys danced to some song by Nicki Minaj and sung along terribly to the words. They might be amazing singers when sober but give them a little alcohol and they sound like a bunch of dying cats.

"NEVER HAVE I EVER TIME!" Screamed one of the boys. The boys started yelling again and running from wherever in the room they were over to where Thad was standing with a bunch od drinks. They all settled down on to the floor or sat down on a couch. Thad made sure everybody had a drink and then sat cross-legged on the rug.

"Never have I ever…" He broke off eyes wondering around the room, looking for someone he had dirt on and could embarrass.

"Hooked up with a teacher." He said grinning evilly at Richard who was now beet red and taking a swig from his red solo cup.

"Lied about sexual preference to avoid a date?" Kurt grinned looking around the room and laughing to see at least three quarters of the room have a drink.

"Had braces!" Ethan said loudly. James and Andrew both drunk.

"Kissed a girl." Said Nick (One of the gay guys in the room) and almost fell of the couch he was sitting in to see that Kurt had drunk.

"Kurt? You've kissed a girl?" Asked Nick incredulously.

"Yea, I few actually. Even had a girlfriend at one point." Kurt said picking fluff of his Dalton pants.

"Really? Was she hot?" _Typical David. _

"Yea, for a girl I guess. She was the blonde girl in New Directions that did a lot of the dancing, she's a cheerleader."

"You dated a cheerleader?" Asked Jeff disbelievingly.

"Not only have I dated a cheerleader, I also was one." He said jutting his chin out proudly.

"Whoa! Wait you were a cheerleader?" Blaine all but yelled. "When did this happen?" He demanded, drooling at the thought of Kurt in a cheerleading uniform.

"A while ago. And yea! How do you think I got a chest like this?" Kurt stated lifting his shirt over his head; obviously the alcohol had affected his sense.

Everyone gasped loudly and Blaine had to wipe the drool of his chin.

Kurt had been hiding a set of pale but toned abs, well-defined arms and rock hard pecks.

"Oh my god my boyfriend is ripped!" Blaine cried latching on to Kurt's side and letting his hand roam over his abs.

Kurt just laughed knowing that if he and Blaine were sober this definitely wouldn't be happening.

Other reactions from the Warblers included:

"That's got to be fake!"

"I am so jealous of you right now."

"My abs are still better."

"Cheerleading does that? I'm so going to be a cheerleader!"

"The gay guy gets abs and I don't?"

"Man I wish I had a chest like that…" Nick said looking dreamily at Kurt. Blaine noticed this and sent a glare at him mumbling a small

"My Kurtikins" into Kurt's side.

Kurt laughed again and ran his fingers through Blaine disheveled hair (which had been let loose from its gel hold half way through the night) calming him down.

"I get that cheerleading is intense and stuff but you haven't done it for ages now. How the hell did you keep it?" Luke asked still staring at his chest.

"I dance and work out. Sometimes even do yoga." Kurt explained still running his fingers through Blaine's dark, curly mop of hair.

"You dance too!" Blaine exclaimed looking up at Kurt. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"It didn't come up." Kurt mumbled.

"How flexible are you? If you do yoga, dance and cheerlead…" Jesse asked, his mind in the gutter.

Blaine glared once again but this time didn't say anything. He really did want the answer to that question.

"Honestly Jesse! You can't keep sex out of one conversation!" Kurt laid his head in his hands. "You're almost worse than Puck!"

"Who's Pu-"

"Shut up Ethan!" Blaine cut him off.

"How flexible are you? I mean… You know… Cart wheels and stuff… I didn't mean sex!" Blaine stuttered, his arms flailing.

Kurt laughed at him, got up off the floor and went to an empty space is the room. He quickly reached down touching his toes to stretch his muscles. He then leant backwards and placed his hands of the floor so that his back was arching. He the kicked his legs up and over his head and landed standing up. Kurt stepped back stabling himself, anyone would be that dizzy if they had just done a backbend drunk. He then stepped back, did a run up and started some complicated flipping and cartwheeling routine that finished on the other side of the room.

Blaine started clapping wildly like a seal, getting up off the floor and whooping. Kurt bowed mockingly and started to make his way back to the group.

Kurt noticed the bulge in his pants and how his face was bright red. Kurt walked back over to where he was sitting but before he could sit down, Blaine practically attacked his face. There were cheers and cat calls from the Warblers, who hadn't seen their friends kiss before.

_Thank you mom _Kurt thought. _I am so glad you made me start dancing lessons._

The Warblers fell silent and the two continued to heatedly make out. A few were staring in interest while other looked away, a little uncomfortable.

And the two boys only broke apart when somebody knocked on the choir room door.

"Oh shit a teacher!" Wes yelled. Everyone scrambled to hide the evidence of the party but they were too late.

The next day everybody woke up with terrible hangovers and detentions for the next week.

**Remember to vote for which character/group you want me to write next on my profile!**

**Review Please! They make my day!**


	4. New Directions

In a State of Undress

Kurt's always wearing fancy designer clothes, everybody knows that. But do they know what's hidden underneath? What's their reaction?

**A/N- Waddup! Sorry I haven't written in a bit I had heaps of tests to study for and assignments, a netball carnival (we played in 1 degree weather in skimpy little netball dresses SO COLD!), I busted my ankle and now its fat and purple and a billion other excuses. Anyways, I've been really happy with the response to this story and can't wait to see what you guys have to say for this chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed and make sure that all of you review! I know you're out there because there's more favs and alerts than reviews!**

**Remember to vote for which character/group you want me to write next on my profile!**

**Follow me on twitter! My name is ithinkispyyou**

**We can obsess over Klaine together!**

**New Directions and Sue are tied for first place in the poll right now and I'm going to do ND just because I need Sue to be epic and I need a perfect idea for Sue's chapter (If you have any tell me in the reviews!).**

**Thanks to PorcelainxD, intensewhatever, Flower Pot Girl and my Soul Mate (my amazing friend who loves klaine and drarry also) for their prompts/ideas for this chapter.**

**Pretend that all the other chapters haven't happened yet.**

**Also thanks to my beta Klaine Is My Life!**

New Directions

_This chapter is set in Season 3 when Mr. Schue starts the dance booty camps. Kurt and Blaine have already had sex._

"One, two, three, four, step, turn, step, ball change. One, two-Finn!" Mr. Schue called out, dancing along and running over to help Finn up off the stage when he fell over.

"Dude, you have to get these moves! We can't go on stage with you tripping over everyone!" Puck said, frustrated. Finn just stood there, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Alright guys, lets try again," Mike called from the front, getting into position.

"One, two…" Mr. Schue started counting again, wandering around the group and eyeing them critically. Quinn, Blaine, Tina, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Artie and Rachel had it almost perfect. Puck, Sam, Rory, Joe and Mercedes had the moves but just needed to work on their timing and execution. It was Finn and Sugar that really needed help.

"One, two, forward-Finn! Kurt!"

Finn had fallen again but this time he had brought Kurt down with him. Finn was lying on top of Kurt, crushing his smaller stepbrother.

"Ow! Finn! Get off me!" Kurt yelled from underneath him, trying to push him off.

"Sorry," Finn said sheepishly. He got up and brushed himself off, but when he turned around and went to help Kurt up, he was interrupted by Puck.

"Woah, hold up. Princess has abs?"

Everyone turns around to see that when Finn had landed on Kurt, his thin red exercise top had ridden up, exposing his chest.

The group gasped. Kurt was lying on his back with his hands now covering his face in embarrassment from all the attention. His chest was flat and muscular. The kind of chest that guys want and women drool over.

"Dude!" Artie exclaimed, rolling over to get a better look.

"You've got to be joking." Finn said. He had spent years trying to get his chest to look like that but had never been able to. Kurt got up from the floor and pulled his top back down. The girls sighed dejectedly, wanting to see his chest again.

"You guys! Get off me!" Kurt whines as Brittany and Tina both try to lift up is top again.

"He's right." Blaine announced. They all turn to look at him as he stood there with a serious look on his face.

"He's all mine." He laughed and hugs him from behind, pulling him away from the group.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed, trying to get out of his boyfriends grasp.

"What? I can't help it! I love your abs." He smirked, releasing him from his arms.

"Wait you've seen Kurt shirtless before?" Finn asked accusingly.

"Yea…" Blaine stated cautiously, as if he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say.

"HE'S TRYING TO STEAL MY LITTLE BROTHER'S V-CARD!" Finn yelled. He moved in front of Kurt, trying to defend him from Blaine.

"Sitl..la..ow," Kurt mumbled from behind his step brother.

"What was that?" Finn snapped around grabbing Kurt's shoulders.

"Nothing," Kurt tries.

"No, tell me what you said!" He demands. Kurt looked around at everyone else on the auditorium stage. The girls were all standing together, grinning as if they were watching some stupid soap opera. The guys was eyeing Finn, making sure he didn't hurt him. But they obviously wanted to know the answer to Finn's question.

Mr. Shue was sitting on the piano stool, his head in his hands. He really couldn't keep control of them, could he?

"Kurt!" Finn shook Kurt again, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I said hat it's a little late now."

"YOU GUYS HAD SEX?"

The girls all squealed and ran up to hug the boys. Kurt hugged them back, blushing bright red. They received congratulatory fist bumps and high-fives from the guys. As soon as Mr. Schue heard the word 'sex' he got out of there before he got involved.

They continued to ask Kurt and Blaine some very personal questions, making Kurt blush and elbow the person asking the question in the stomach. The group eventually left, still teasing and talking about Kurt and Blaine's sex life.

Finn was still standing there in shock, alone in the auditorium.

**Yea this is a lot shorter than usual. But I had a bit of writer's block and it didn't turn out how I was expecting.**

**My stories always run away and won't cooperate with me. *sigh***

**Remember to vote for which character/group you want me to write next on my profile!**

**Review Please! They make my day!**


End file.
